marinettetale_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rarity
Rarity is a robot with a SOUL and was built by Alphys. Initially poised as an entertainment robot turned human killing robot, Rarity is later revealed to have only acted as such so that Adrien could rescue the protagonist, feel important and become closer to her. Rarity is the sole television star of the Underground. Profile Appearance Initial Form Mettaton originally appears as a white, unicorn with a grid of lights on the stomach, different to the mechanism in Snowdin Forest used for Sonic the Hedgehog's Tile Puzzle. The grid of lights can change colors, and Rarity uses these color changes in place of facial expressions. She has four dials along the bottom of her stomach, and the bottom, she has two hind limbs which end in hooves. She has two front limbs which also end in hooves. Rarity EX After having the switch on his butt being kicked by the protagonist in the True Pacifist season, Rarity transforms into Rarity EX; a new body she specially requested Adrien Agreste make for her. In this human form, she has purple hair with a long fringe, white "skin" and visible metal segments below and above her left eye. She has a pink chest piece, a narrow metallic waist with a box contraption, and black shoulder guards above her segmented arms, which end in gloves. The chest piece has what appear to be a speaker and some gauge, while the waist has two parts that seem to act as a locking mechanism that holds his "heart-shaped core," as they both lose white dust during her "heart-to-heart" attack. Her long black-clad legs end in pink high-heeled boots. Mettaton NEO After being confronted by the protagonist on the Genocide season, Rarity transforms into Mettaton NEO, which resembles same model from ANIMALTALE, but has a more combat-oriented design. His right forelimb is replaced by what appears to be a cannon, pauldrons clad his shoulders, which are shaped like hind limbs and are longer than his front limbs, and he has wings on his back. The soul on his waist points upwards in a more animal-like manner, and he has a heart shape engraved on his chest plate like Undyne the Undying. He has black segment of his face, with a monster-like design in place of his right eye. Personality Rarity is a confident, charismatic, and charming TV host that loves drama, action, and violence. She lives for her ratings and adores performing. She supposedly strikes a pose when she does something wrong and makes time on her various shows to beat up "heel-turning villains." She shows a rather shallow appreciation for existence at times. However, despite her seemingly narcissistic personality, she deeply cares about the seemingly positive impact her show has had on the inhabitants of the Underground. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng Initially, Rarity actively antagonized the protagonist under the assumption its original purpose as a cheetah eradication robot along with directive errors gave it an intensified hate for humans/cheetahs and a need to murder her. This was proven to be an act, however, as Rarity mentions loving humanity, but continued to go against the protagonist on her terms to take her SOUL and prevent a possible war by Asgore. After their battle, however, she was confident the protagonist was strong enough to avoid this herself. Alphys Rarity initially bonded over their common interest in the culture of humanity, and she is grateful of Alphys for making her physical body. Soon after he receives his initial body, she often belittles her and her interests. However, she owed Alphys enough to play along with her plan to act out the role of a genocidal robot before eventually going on her agenda with the protagonist. Despite this, in the ending where she is given the role as king, he mentions how he regrets being cruel to her before she went missing. Napstablook Before she got her body, she was Napstablook's cousin, helping her with the snail farm and living next-door to her. She seemed very close, to the point that Rarity originally declared that she would never leave her behind and often called her Samantha (a trait she kept). Although she had since left her for stardom, she obviously cared for her cousin, looked regretful when Napstablook called into the program to give gratitude for her show ever since she left. Once she had her permanent new body, she immediately recruited her cousin on her tour so she could stay together. Trivia * Rarity is the only character that has ungulate forms (except for ladybug and human). Category:Hotland Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Humans Category:Ungulates Category:Bugs Category:Beetles Category:Ladybugs Category:Horses Category:Ponies Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Insects Category:Unicorns Category:ANIMALTALE Characters Category:Cattle Category:Robots Category:Male Characters Category:Emotions